


The First Time...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mike has a little pet.RP Fic.





	The First Time...

Mike McGuirk had always been slightly aware of the fact of ring-rats, she had never actually dared to hope that one would show any interest in her. Still she had been vaguely bemused when she answered Sherri's call. Sherri had smiled, leading the girl in before she left. Mike had smiled over at Teddy, her voice soft. 

"Well... this is new..."

Teddy Danson smiled back and giggled softly. 

"So... I take it you are... legal?"

"Oh yes. Want to see some I.D.?"

"That would... probably be a good idea... don't want Mommy and Daddy trying to sue me..."

Teddy smiled and offered Mike her driving license to prove her age. Mike smiled. 

"Let's get a photo..."

She had taken exactly five seconds to get the shot. 

"So... how exactly did you get back here Sweetie?"

"Flashed my assets to the right people."

"So... what made you choose me?"

"Your sexy....and I like older women."

"And you feel completely sure about this?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely sure."

Mike smiled, moving to kiss the girl gently. Teddy murred into the kiss. 

"You like that Sweetpea?"

"Oh Yes Ma'am."

"More?"

"Yes Please Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Call me Mike Sweetie..."

"Yes please Mike."

"Strip for me baby girl."

Teddy quickly did as she was asked and undressed. 

"Very sexy."

“Thank you, I'm glad you think so Mike."

"Would you like to see me?"

"Oh yes please."

"Watch... or strip me?"

"Watch...Please."

"Then find a space to sit."

Teddy quickly found a seat. Mike smiled and soon began to strip herself. Teddy smiled and watched. Mike was soon naked, her smile soft as she moved to settle in Teddy's lap. 

"So... enjoying the view, little one?"

"Oh yes Mike.... are you going to give me a lap dance?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Oh yes please Mike."

Mike smiled, kissing her sweetly. She soon gave her a lap dance. Teddy purred as she watched, also enjoying the sensation of Mike's naked body rubbing against her own naked body as Mike performed the lap dance. Mike murred and settled back into her lap, kissing her fiercely and moving to gently tease her breasts. Teddy mewed softly into the kiss, arching up into Mike's touch. 

"Mmm, you like that baby?"

"Oh yes."

Mike smiled, trailing a hand south. Teddy's breath began to become shallow. Mike soon teased her clit. Teddy bucked slightly and began to pant. Mike soon pushed inwards, taking her time. Teddy bucked even harder and began to mew. Mike upped her pace once again. Teddy cried out Mike's name as she climaxed. She then began mewing softly and nuzzling at Mike. Mike smiled, stroking her hair. 

"Sweet girl."


End file.
